


The Dreamcatcher

by LadyMaricchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Levi, Doctor Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Humor, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mystery, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soul Bond, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaricchi/pseuds/LadyMaricchi
Summary: When Dr. Eren Jaeger returns to his hometown to work as an orthopedic surgeon, he didn't thought that the horrifying nightmares he had in his childhood would return too. Besides that, a new and mysterious resident of the small town draws his attention more than he ever thought possible. Despite his pale complexion, deep dark circles and scars, Levi Ackerman manages to be incredibly attractive. It's like Eren is being sucked into a black hole to a point of no return.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm so happy to be here!
> 
> This original work was posted by me on Spirit Fanfiction and now it's getting translated (by me too!) to english to be posted here! That's why some mistakes may occur, since english is not my first language. I'm also going to post the original work in portuguese here on AO3.
> 
> Right now I posted chapter 12 in portuguese, and it will be a 24 chapters work (for now at least). I'll translate the chapters and post here until we reach the original work so I'll try to update at least twice a month. It takes me some time to translate and I do it alone so I think this is the quickest I can do :c 
> 
> The song that inspired the fic is "I love the way you say my name" by Scarlet and Chris Harms. Every chapter has a song which is linked to the mysteries we will see. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our favorite Doctor :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is "Supermassive Black Hole" by muse.
> 
> Yes, Twilight was also an inspiration for this! hahaha

_I thought I was a fool for no one_

_Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth?_

"Hold the thumb forceps tighter, Falco.”

Dr. Jaeger was the only person who dared to say anything in the operating theater at that moment. He knew that absolute silence would be better for his resident doctor to focus on suturing that wrist, but Falco was shaking so badly that Eren felt he needed to call out his attention. Something in the back of Eren's mind whispered the boy was shaking so much because Gabi was right by his side.

“What is the best suture size to use?” Eren asked, trying to sound relaxed, but he noticed that Falco was watching the instrument table and the hundreds of materials on it with a slightly nervous look.

When the seconds passed and Eren already thought he wasn't going to get an answer, he heard a whisper from Gabi as she (tried) to give her friend the right answer.

“Five.” the surgical mask muffled the girl's voice, but it was enough for Eren to cast a reproachful look without her noticing. “Five, Falco.”

“Three?” Falco replied, clearly not hearing the right answer.

“Are you going to suture a wrist with size three?” Eren asked calmly. The desperation in Falco's eyes made Eren sigh before stretching out his hand and take the correct suture. “Hold on tight.” he handed it to Falco.

The procedure went well with Gabi looking anxious alongside Falco. Eren knew she liked to participate and put her hands in everything she could, but he needed to assess Falco's skills in that particular surgery. The male resident doctor used to stay in the shadows of Gabi, who always made decisions quickly, and needed to develop himself a little. A delicate wrist surgery was more than enough for Dr. Jaeger to give him an evaluation.

“Perfect.” Eren commented, moving away from the operating table and removing his gloves and apron. “I'll let the two finalize the guidelines and notes. Then we'll discuss some queries you still have, right, Falco?”

Falco probably blushed under the mask, but Eren didn't stay any longer than he already had to confirm it. He removed his surgical mask and left the room. His stomach was growling with hunger and all he needed at that moment was to eat whatever they were serving in the cafeteria. His resident doctors just hadn't realized how hungry Eren was due to intense concentration on surgery; on another occasion, and with more experienced surgeons, he would surely be mocked by his colleagues.

When Eren finally reached the cafeteria, he noticed Jean sitting by the windows as he peered at his cell phone screen and took a furious bite of a greasy steak.

“What’s on with that face?” Eren commented with a smile and sat in front of Jean with his food tray.

“It's the only one I have.” Jean replied rudely without looking away from the cell phone screen.

That was Jean Kirschtein, a pediatrician. Eren had met him at Stohess Medical School in the first semester and, despite constant discussions, their friendship had somehow blossomed. And, well, it flourished so much that both even amended their postgrad studies and chose to live together all those college years. It had been about four weeks since Eren had moved back to Zhinganshina, his hometown, and practically dragged Jean along with him. Jean had hesitated a little, but the immediate job offer at Trost Hospital and an affordable home where he could live alone without having to share a bathroom with Eren was something he couldn't throw away.

“Did something happen?” Eren asked with his mouth full. “You look like a child bit you”

Jean ignored the sharp comment, but it was noticeable that it took him a lot of willpower to do that.

“Every child in this Godforsaken town has pneumonia. Every single one. I attended six children this morning and every single one, Eren, every single one had pneumonia!” he continued emphasizing. “What is happening in this city? I've been working here for, what?, a month?... and the city is the size of an asshole, how does that happen? I should have become an orthopedic surgeon like you.”

Eren shrugged, still appreciating the taste of his eggplant lasagna.

“They must have caught it at school. You are the pediatrician here, you should imagine that.”

Jean watched his steak wearily.

“Do I look silly? I mean… you are the one who spend the mornings standing in surgeries and I just sit in my office talking to desperate moms… and even so I'm dead tired by the end of the day.”

“I have a lot of energy.” Eren mentioned. “How do you think I could put up with sharing a room with you all these years? Sleeping while listening to your snores is impossible.”

Jean made a sarcastic face, but apparently he was not motivated enough to fight back. Probably, he really was tired. Eren felt a little compassion towards his friend.

Just a little.

“But I'm a little tired too. I didn't sleep well last night.” Eren continued, watching Jean bring the last piece of steak to his mouth. “The nightmares are back. It’s disturbing… they won't let me sleep more than an hour or two in a row.”

“This is shitty. Like… it’s been a long time since you had these nightmares, right? I don’t remember you actually complaining about them...”

“Yeah, a long time” Eren finished eating and pushed his plate away. He ran his hand through his hair, looking out the window. The sun was shining high in the sky, it must have been past noon. Soon he would be free to go home. It wasn't like he was going to get a lot of rest, but what if he managed to take an afternoon nap?

A food tray hit their table with a thud, startling both of them. Jean theatrically raised his hand to his chest.

"Are you crazy, Annie?"

"I’m gonna have lunch with you." she murmured, sitting next to Eren.

Annie Leonhart was an emergency nurse, but she was also known as the nurse who could be in several sectors at the same time. How did she do that? Nobody could explain.

"We already ate, you are late." Jean replied and Annie just watched him with her typical bored look while adjusting her cutlery.

"Fuck you." She grunted and started to eat. "Are you feeling better, Eren? Yesterday you kept complaining about not having enough sleep."

"Kinda. But I couldn’t sleep last night either."

Annie watched him for a few seconds.

"Is that really not related to the accident?"

Jean and Eren looked at each other for a few moments, almost as if they had forgotten the hardship that Eren had gone through a week ago.

"I hadn't thought of that." Eren confessed.

"Just because your scratches healed? Not just anyone would easily forget a car accident." she continued, lazily chewing on her food.

"Actually, I've been having nightmares since before the accident." Eren grunted, trying to explain. "I don't think they're related to that, the fault is probably my imagination’s. And, you know, this city is the size of an asshole… you just can't forget an accident because people are always bringing it up again and again."

Annie watched him quietly as she chewed. Jean scratched his beard.

"A very bizarre habit, but you are really weird. It fits." Jean said.

They were all quiet for a few minutes, with Eren choosing to ignore Jean’s sharp comment, until Annie spoke again.

"And have you heard about the new resident in Zhinganshina?"

Jean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"How is this important?"

"Jean doesn't understand Zhinganshina yet, Annie." Eren justified. "He's only lived there for a month. He _is_ a new resident."

"Bro, you are new too!" Jean grunted, frowning.

"I spent my whole life there before I left for college, horseface." Eren grunted in response.

"Okay, okay!" Annie interrupted them, irritated. "Enough! I'm saying that we have a new resident in Zhinganshina, he arrived today. One who is not _you_ , Jean." she interfered before Jean spoke any more nonsense; he was already opening his mouth. "A small town like ours with two new residents in less than a month? Of course it was only going to attract gossip. Everyone is talking about it today."

"And who is this person? An old man who wants to spend his last days in the great natural paradise that is Zhinganshina? Living near awesome woods, just like a resort?" Eren disdained. "Honestly, I don't know what makes someone want to move to that place. You know, here in Trost is a bit better than there. Trost is a slightly bigger city, there are more things to do, more places to go. There in Zhinganshina you can only scratch your ass all day. Besides, if they like to walk, in half an hour they could be there.”

"Maybe they didn't find a nice house here in Trost. Zhinganshina has many houses available." Annie justified. "But, whatever, you're sure to know about it soon, Eren, the news must have already reached your parents' ears."

"I don't understand the whole interest in a stranger." Jean said and looked back at his cell phone. "It's not like he's famous or important in some way."

"Jean, Zhinganshina has less than five thousand inhabitants." Eren justified. "Everyone knows everyone's name. They are going to be excited to meet the new resident and, I don’t know, probably call him to take part in their senior activities."

"Anyone who sees you saying that would think you're a teenager." Annie stood up with her tray in hand. "I'm going back to work. You should do the same, doctors." her scornful tone of voice would offend anyone who didn't know her on a daily basis, but Eren and Jean just said goodbye. Jean got up from his chair, stuffing his cell phone in the back pocket of his pants.

"She's right. I'll go back to the pneumonia party." Jean sighed dramatically. "See you later, Dr. Jaeger."

Eren laughed.

"See you later, Dr. Kirschtein."

*****

Jean gave him a ride on his motorcycle until Eren’s street.

Since the accident, Eren had been without his car. Actually, even if he had his car, he wasn't sure he was able to drive. Eren still felt anxious just remembering the accident, so he avoided thinking about it as much as he could.

He waved to Jean, taking off his helmet and walking home as his friend rode back to his home. The house Jean had bought was much smaller than that of Eren's parents, but it was still a spacious and comfortable home; it was also really close to Eren's house, maybe ten minutes on foot.

The neighborhood was peaceful. There were about six or seven houses on Eren's street. Even though it has long streets, Zhinganshina was a city of few dwellings. The five thousand or so inhabitants who lived there were, in almost absolute majority, people who were born and spent their entire lives there. Of course, at the moment there were two exceptions with Jean and the new resident. Jean was already the subject of the moment; due to his good looks and to being a doctor, all the elderly women in the city seemed to want to chat with him whenever they met him at the market. Eren was sure this commotion would pass as soon as Jean stopped being interesting.

The Trost Hospital was, as the name already said, in Trost, a neighboring city of Zhinganshina. Still, a small city, with only about fifteen or twenty thousand inhabitants. Eren was grateful that it didn't take more than twenty minutes by car to get to his workplace. On a ride on Jean's motorcycle, it took him only ten minutes.

His thoughts stopped when he got close enough to his house to observe a strange commotion that occurred across the street. A small truck was parked there. It wouldn't be strange to have a small truck parked in front of a house, however, the specific house was the front one, uninhabited for over twenty years.

 _“Oh, what a great coincidence. So you mean the new guy is going to live right in front of my house?”_ It probably wouldn't be long before Carla made friends with her new neighbor. They would probably come over now and then to have tea with her. If it were an old lady, Carla would possibly convince her to join one of the old age groups she loved to attend, even though she was still ten or twelve years away from being an old woman herself.

He peeked to see any movement, but apart from the truck driver who looked bored, he couldn't see anything else. Eren opened the front door of his house and was surprised to find Mikasa sitting on the sofa in the living room passing the TV channels looking bored.

"Hi. Back from school?"

"Today we had a pedagogical meeting, the children were all dismissed." Mikasa replied, turning to Eren. "We only stayed in the morning and then we were dismissed too. Have you had lunch? I made that pineapple dessert that you like."

"I had." he said, closing the door behind him, placing his helmet on a side table and removing his shoes at the entrance. "Is mom home?"

"She left. Today she convinced dad to go with her to the dance class before going to the hospital." Mikasa murmured, rubbing her short hair. "Wash your hands and eat the dessert."

Mikasa Jaeger was his sister. Hardly anyone would think that they were siblings, mainly because of her asian features, pale skin and flowing black hair that made her the complete opposite of Eren. She was, of course, adopted. Mikasa worked as a teacher at a children's school right there in Zhinganshina and was the children and parent’s favorite teacher, always highly praised by everyone. Perhaps it was her highly observant and careful way that attracted the love of her students so much. Outside, she seemed a little serious, but after living with her every day it was visible how affectionate she could be.

Opening the refrigerator and licking his lips seeing the pineapple sweet, Eren remembered something that was certainly very curious.

"Did you see what happened today? We have a new neighbor." he commented while separating a portion for himself.

Mikasa grunted disinterestedly from the living room.

"Don't you think it's funny that someone is living in old Johanna's house? Since she died, no one has even stepped on that house." Eren returned to the living room and sat down next to Mikasa, crossing his legs on the sofa. "It’s been like...twenty-three years since she died, I think? I was three… or four… I don't even remember it very well, just that it was quite sinister to see the coffin coming out of her house."

"I didn't know her." Mikasa replied. "Maybe that's why I don't think it's strange. Nobody moves to this city, it's just an available house."

"You're right." he grunted while eating the dessert. "But, what about you? Has mom made friends already?"

Mikasa looked confused for a few seconds, then she gave a little laugh.

"Oh, no. They are certainly not an elderly woman to keep her company at tea or in the dance group." she replied. "He's just a weird guy, not old or anything. He must be in his early thirties, maybe."

Eren's eyes widened.

"Have you met the new neighbor? Do you know that half the city want to be in your place right now? People are already talking about him in _Trost_!"

Mikasa shrugged.

"What to expect from such a small city? Gossip runs wild." she looked at her nails, still looking uninterested in the subject. "But as soon as they see his face, they will forget it."

Eren leaned on the sofa, interested in the conversation.

"Why? Is he that ugly?"

Mikasa looked at Eren with a smart look in her eyes. Eren raised a hand in defense and just ate another piece of the sweet in surrender.

"He's not ugly, he's just weird." she continued. " It looks like he came out of a horror movie, or haven’t slept for weeks." she gestured to her eyes, simulating dark circles.

"Hm. I know what it's like not to sleep for weeks, maybe we can be friends. We're going to have a lot to talk about." Eren grunted. "What's his name?"

"I don't know, I didn't meet him." Mikasa replied, turning his attention to the television finally. "I just saw him getting out of his car with a person soon after the moving truck arrived. He has been moving furniture from side to side since early. He was still doing that when I got back from school. Maybe he finished or decided to leave the rest for later."

The subject seemed to die there, but Eren's curiosity did not. He felt like he was part of the gossipy people that Jean had complained about, but it was a curious fact to see someone living right in the front house. Never, in Eren's entire life - of course, with the exception of Johanna - had anyone lived there. During his childhood until the moment of Mikasa's adoption, he always thought how good it would be if he had a neighbor his age to play with, but if nobody ever moved to the old house.

Well, he would have to learn to close the curtains in his room when he wanted privacy.

After eating, Eren retired to his room with the intention of taking a shower and trying to take a nap. Even peering out the window, he was unable to see anything until late at night. A car was parked beside the house and the moving truck was already gone. When he went to close his curtains (after all, he’d need to create this habit as soon as possible) he thought that he had seen an unknown silhouette doing the same.

The curtain in the front house swung when it was closed and Eren cursed himself for not having gone there just seconds before. He would have had at least a glimpse of the new neighbor. Eren put his head outside his window, observing the lack of movement on the street, and noticed that the lights in the room of the new resident were still on. Soon, they were out.

He stood there, with his window open, just watching the curtain-covered window ahead.

For a tiny second, Eren swore he saw the curtains rustle slightly.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

_(you set my soul alight)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a nurse but the medical terms and protocols may differ from country to country, so I will try to do my best with the translations. If you think something about the hospital or healthcare in this fic is a bit weird, it is probably because I based it on Brazil's healthcare system and organization. Since the fic takes place in a fictional town, it won't be relevant which healthcare system is in operation.
> 
> COMENTS AND KUDOS ARE WELCOME ♡


End file.
